Cats & Dogs:The Revenge of Mr Tinkles
by strong man
Summary: Diggs is in love with his mentor and Butch feel the same way but will Butch have the courage to tell him Plus will they stop Mr Tinkles in time?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first Movie of Cats & Dogs:The **_**Revenge of Mr. Tinkles**_

**Rated:**M

**Pairing:**Diggs/Butch

**Date:**December 15

**Genes:**Romance, Drama, Adventure, Hurt/Comfort

The story continues and Digg is now a member of D.O.G.

Lou had assigned them on a mission to see what Mr _Tinkles was up too_

Lou opened the entrance and all the animals, bird and cat went to the jet pack all did except Seamus since she can fly

Catherine put on her bat-like jet pack, Butch got on his jet pack and turned his head to Diggs

Butch:"Let's go Diggs...get on my back

Diggs:"Really?..that's two times today

Butch tried to hide his blushing cause he was crushing in the rookie

Butch:"Yes now...get on my back"He said not facing him

Diggs smiled and got on his back then they went off into the sky with Catherine and Seamus following behind

The air pushed against Diggs fur

Diggs:"I love flying"He said before sticking his toung out to feel the cool air brush against it

Butch smiled as Diggs laid his head on his fur

Diggs buried his head deeper in his mentor's fur and closed his eyes then just let the feeling overcome him

Catherine at the two across from her and just smiled but she couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Diggs but she accepted that he was gay

She then turned her eyes to Butch

Catherine:"Butch..where are we going?

Butch:"Hawaii

As for Diggs, he just placed his two paws on both side of his shoulder

Seamus looked at the two and smiled then flew right next to him

Seamus:"Looks like Diggs found the heart in you Butch

Butch:"I gotta admit...he is pretty cut"He said before blushing and the bird noticed

Seamus:"You love him don't you?

Butch:"Yes...I loved him before I met him even when he messed up

Seamus:"Really...so why you didn't say anything?

Burch:"I guess I was afraid of being rejected

Seamus:"Butch..let me tell you something

She flew closer to his ear

Butch:"If you really love him..tell him

Burch:"But I'm his mentor..he'll think that I'm disgusting

Seamus:"That's your fault not mine

She then flew away from him then beside Catherine

Butch knew what he had to do..he had to listen to his heart

Seamus:"Those two are lovely together...don't you agree?"She said pointing to the two with her head

Catherine:"I admit..they do look cute together

Catherine then looked straight forward as they flew to Hawaii

**Heres what I don't understand, I just watched the movie yesterday and I haven't found a single clue that Catherine is Diggs's potential love interest**

**More chapters coming up**

**Remember to review and tell me** **what you think**

**I am making no money off of this movie**


	2. Turn It Into Love

**This is my second chapter of the movie ****Cats & Dogs:The **_**Revenge of Mr. Tinkles**_

**Rated:T**

**Pairing:Diggs/Butch**

Night came fast followed by a terrible storm coming

The clouds started to turn to gray and lightning started to rumble

Catherine looked up at the sky and warned Butch

Catherine:"Butch...watch out"She yelled

It was to late, him and Diggs were already in the clouds

Catherine:"Diggs?...Butch?

There was no answer for either one of them, they were too far away form the bird and the cat

In the clouds, Butch was fighting the strong wind

The noise of the lightning woke Diggs up in shock

Diggs:"Butch..what's going on"He said looking around

Butch:"Hold on"He said screaming

Diggs didn't bother to ask and tightly held onto his waist

Butch then served to the left and right trying to avoid the storm but it was too strong and it soon clouded his eyes

Butch:"I can't a thing in this cloud"He sad trying to regain his sight

The storm got worse by making thunder and rain come down

Diggs:"Butch...I think we're lost

itch:"What makes you say that?

Diggs:"I hear water

As they were flying through the clouds, one of the clouds struck lighting in between them making them split apart

Diggs:"Butch"He said drifting away from him

Butch:"Diggs...grab my paw"He said flying towards him and tried to grab his paw but the wind was too powerful which made it harder to join paws

The deadly storm went on like this all night until it cleared up and by morning Butch was laying on a board panting until he noticed Diggs with his eyes closed

Butch:"Diggs

He began to swim towards him but he slowly drifted into the water almost drowning

Butch:"Diggs!"He yelled as he dove under water

Diggs was almost about to drop to the floor but caught by his collar with the help of Butch's teeth

He pulled him up to the surface and made his way to the source

Once up to source, he struggled to get Diggs to the sand and got beside him then placed a paw on the rookies cheek

For the very first time Butch felt a tear coming down his face, not that he was dead but he cared too much about him to let him get hurt

Butch closed his eyes but he didn't know it until he felt a loving lick by Diggs

Butch slowly started to come out of his depression and looked at Diggs

Diggs smiled at Butch, he did as well

Butch:"Diggs...your alright

Diggs:"I wouldn't say alright

Butch:"We'll I'm just glad your okey"He said before nuzzling him

Diggs smiled and got up then shook himself off

Butch:"Wait your not...

Diggs:"I'm not what?

Butch:"Never mind"He said after giggling

He then walked up and gave him a passionate nuzzle and they shared this moment together until Butch broke it, he pulled away

Butch:"We have to stay focus

Diggs:"Wait...what about the others?

Butch:"We'll do without them"He said walking into the forest

Diggs gowled and got in front of his mentor, he put his foot down

Diggs:"Butch...we need them"He said in a growling stage

Butch:"What are you talking about?"He said also in a growling stage

Diggs:"Think about it...if we stop Mr Tinkles..what are we going to do then...we stranded on the island so don't tell me that we don't need them"He said before panting hard

Butch didn't expect this from Diggs, he was stunned and surprised at this

He smiled at Diggs...he was definitely everything he every wanted in a love interest

Diggs:"What are you smiling at?

Butch:"Your right

Diggs:"I am

Butch:"Yeah...I like that in a guy

Diggs blushed, walked up to him and licked his cheek then Butch blushed

Diggs:"We'll what do you wanna do while we wait?

Butch:"We could look for a tree house to live in until Catherine and Seamus comes

Diggs smiled and he and Butch walked closely together

It took nearly 45 minutes and they couldn't find a single house not even a hut but they came across a waterfall and beside it was a hut close up to a wall made of rocks

Diggs looked at his lover then ran and jumped into the water then laid on his back

Diggs:"Come in...the waters fine"He said to Butch while kicking his feet back

Butch was always a serious type of dog but he deserved this little vacation..he needs to relax so he smiled and jumped in

Diggs was underwater then Butch came up to him and stopped right up to his face

They then popped out of the water, Butch licked the rookies nose then looked at each other

Their smiles went away and just wrapped their paws around one another's shoulders then stared deeply into each others eyes

Finally they kissed and to Diggs it felt like lust and heaven, to Butch it felt like slobber and kibble which all dogs love kibble

They soon parted then nuzzled

Diggs remembered something so he putted away

Butch:"Diggie..what's wrong?"He said with a pet-name he had given his as a start of their loving relationship as one

Diggs:"Your collar...it's in the water

Butch:"Yeah..it's water-proof

Diggs:"Wow...what didn't you tell me?

Butch:"Obviously cause I haven't gotten it wet

Diggs giggled

Diggs:"I love you Butch

Butch:"Me too Diggs"He said before they shared another passionate kiss

They took a 50 minute-swim then they got out and shook themselves off

Diggs:"That was nice"He said happily

Butch:"I must admit that was pretty relaxing

Diggs licked his lovers cheek then both of them walked into the hut

They laid down next to each other and cuddled, both felt very warm next to one another

Butch:"Diggie?

Diggs:"Yes"He said turning his eyes to him

Butch:"I have a confession to make to you

Diggs:"What?

Butch:"I'm kinda jealous of you

Diggs:"Why?

Butch:"I wish that...I could just have a little joy in my life like...having a family

Diggs:"What about Catherine at the others...Aren't their your family?

Butch:"That my family but not my true family..I mean they don't spend time with me plus their always busy

Diggs:"I know what you mean

Butch:"Sometimes I wish I could just have a normal life like you

Diggs was depressed now but had an idea in mind

Diggs:"If it's not mush trouble after we stop Mr Tinkles..why not stay with me

Butch's tail started to wag once he heard those worlds then Diggs laid a paw on top of his

Butch:"You.. Really mean that?

Diggs:"Yes"He said before they cuddled more

**Remember what Diggs said that he can't swim plus to clear things up with Diggs & Shane's relationship, the police had allowed him to adotped Digg and promises that he would take care of him and treat him with respect **

**Still don't know the reason why the Zpolice won't allow him to adoped Zdiggs in the first place**

**There 's more chapters on the way **

**Remember to Review this**


End file.
